Getting Berry Tubs to Talk
"Getting Berry Tubs to Talk" is the first episode of Battle for TSG, the fourth season of TSG, and the 32nd episode overall. It was released on November 3, 2017 after a one year, two month and three day hiatus since the previous episode. Two strange creatures named Four and X visit Shopville and convince 64 Shopkins to participate in a game called "Battle for TSG", where the prize is "A TSG". The first challenge is to race to get some of X's baskets that went missing. Trivia *This is, so far, the 2nd longest episode in the series, behind TSGA 5 (if you add all the parts), and the singular longest episode in the series, in just over 28 minutes. *This is one of the episodes with the most contestants in object show history, clocking in at 64. *This is the second episode to mention a contestant's name in the episode title (Are You Smarter Than a Banana? being the first). *This is the only season where nearly all of the objects from TSG, TSGA, and GST appear. *When D'lish Donut asks Yellow Face about the forks, he actually said "Yeah, I know that, but why?" in the Flash file but the "I know that" was cut for unknown reason. *The thumbnail confirms the episode to be the start of a new season. The "4" in "season 4" is also a reference to the host character Four because they have the same shape. *Nonexisty and Evil Toasty Pop were the only contestants who haven't been seen in this episode. *Tiny Tree is making a similar pose to the one he made in the GST intro. *This is the first time Lala Lipstick Jr. and Sconnie speak. (Sconnie spoke in TWOW, but that is not canon to TSG/TSGA/GST/BFT). *When it shows "Jimmy the Circle" in Berry Tubs's head, the whispering may be a reference to Rick and Morty - Rickmancing the Stone. *This is the third episode in which a character cries, this character being Captain Zoom. *This is the first episode where one of the members of FreeSmart gets demoted (Captain Zoom = Member to Bember). **Captain Zoom would later get demoted to a "bemb". *This episode suggests that after the ranking "alternate", the alternate is expelled from the alliance, as Tocky Cuckoo Clock threatened Noni Notebook to expell her. *Most of the scenes used in this episode and the rest of BFT are the same scene in all of the short of Paper Towel. *On November 11, 2017, Cary jokingly stated on Twitter that BFT 1 was just a ploy to get people to watch jacknjellify's old animations more. *Captain Zoom is animated in her old TSG/TSGA form when she's jumping to the baskets. (21:57) *When Sconnie says "funny doings" and Cheeky Chocolate joins A Better Name Than That, it is a reference to Cheeky Chocolate's ad "Cheeky's Funny Doings International", which appeared in multiple episodes in Season 1 *When Four is killing Pillow, you can hear the "fight cary" sound effect, from a video by Carykh of the same name. *When Hot Appple Pie told Music Box to squish Four, this may be a reference to The BeiBei and JingJing Squisher video, made by the Huang brothers back in 2008 and 2018 respectively. *Bella is possibly the first newbie to kill a TSG Contestant *Berry Tubs technically spoke in this episode (not independently) when everyone was chattering about winning a TSG. Transcript For a full transcript of Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, click here. Category:Battle For TSG Episodes